Yugioh: Revenge of the Oricalcos
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: [sequel to Alternate Ending] 13 years after the last DOOM incident, the Oricalcos comes back with a vengence! And it's still after Yami... and now, A BONUS! YugiFather YamiSon. Ever seen THAT before? Gotta mix it up!
1. Prologue

**Yugioh: Revenge of the Oricalcos**

Me: Here's the sequel you've all been waiting for!

Yugi: Ooh cool!

Yami: Oh Ra.

Me: Yes, it's true. And things will happen. But, you'll just have to read for yourself now, won't you?

Yami: Are you gonna bore us into unconsciousness, or are you gonna start the story?

Me: (growls) No, and yes. A sequel to see how everyone's doing and what evil could awaken again.

Yugi & Yami: zzzz…zzzz…

Me: Ugh. Oh well, I'll wack 'em with the mallet later…anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Nooo surprise there.**

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

**Prologue-It has returned**

Green light shown off the salty, crystal blue waters of the ocean. The Pacific Ocean to be exact. The source of the green light came from a strange green rock that was slightly buried in the sand on the bottom of the ocean floor. Two blue fish were swimming against it, trying to get the strange object to move. A claw came and reached for the rock. The fish darted away from the claw. The creature that used its claw, raised the rock to his face. He smirked. "Finally, the last one."

He shot up from the water into the air. He opened his bat-like wings, which were dripping with water, opened a portal, and flew through it. The only sound that was heard was the waves crashing against the rocks. On the other end of the portal, the demon flew out and landed on the black marble floor and started walking to his destination. He was happy that he got the last green stone and he wouldn't have to fly all over the world looking for it anymore.

One of the other demons saw him and ran up to him. "Hey, how'd you do?" the other asked.

"Got 'em," he said, as he held up the bag. "How'd you do on your stash?" he asked. The other demon held up his bag and nodded. "Good."

They started walking for awhile. "So…what are these for again?" the other demon asked. The first grunted.

"Must we go through this again?!" he shouted. "Our leader, Gorou, will tell us!"

"Well, you don't have to yell at me!"

"Well, you don't have to be so stupid!" They stopped walking and started arguing for a few minutes. Then a loud voice attempted to stop the arguing.

"HEY!" the voice shouted, stopping the demons in an instant. They turned to find their leader standing in front of them with narrowed eyes, shaking his head disappointingly at them. He looked like a demon-like form of Dartz. Except he had long, white hair, and wore all black and had dark purple sleeves and pants with dark boots and gloves. He also had strange dark violet eyes. "If you guys don't stop arguing, you will have to go on guard duty."

"AH HELL NO- alright, we're coming," the first demon said. They followed their master to the main room. Already, green light was radiating all over the room, like moonlight coming in from a window. Their attention came to a giant green stone that was glowing faintly. Some pieces were missing from it though.

The leader came up to the stand beside the stone while the room was crowded with many demons that were coming in from their jobs of gathering the strange rocks. He turned to face his minions and he flew his arms to silence them. "My minions, the time has come. Soon the Oricalcos stone will be re-energized, and we can cover this planet in its light. We just need to put those last stones in the stone to get it re-energized again." He paused for a second and his smirk grew to a frown. "However, it is still not enough."

The other demons groaned knowing that their job wasn't done yet, and they might have to fly around the world again. "SILENCE!" their master shouted, which caused them to become deathly quiet. "Now, I know a way to get the stone to become re-energized, and more. We will have to do what Dartz, the stone's last victim, failed to do. We need to capture the soul of the Pharaoh."

He dug in his pocket and fished out a picture. He held it up to his minions. The picture showed a boy with tri-colored hair and crimson eyes that was sitting on a stool playing an arcade game. He was smiling, and his eyes held joy and innocence. "This boy, is the Pharaoh. Bring him to me, so we can begin the ritual to re-energize the Oricalcos." One of the demons started snickering.

"That little pipsqueak?!" he laughed. Gorou glared at him.

"His soul is very powerful. We need that energy to be able to strengthen the stone. Now go and find him!" The demons flew off to search for him. Gorou smirked and walked to the faintly glowing stone. "Soon, it won't be long Little Pharaoh. You're soul will be mine and soon, everyone will hear this message: _The Oricalcos has returned_." Then he laughed his evil laugh.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: How's that for a prologue. Sorry if this was the shortest thing you've ever read, but the chapters will grow longer, I assure you. I recommend, if you haven't read Alternate Ending, go and read it, so this can make sense for you in the long run.

Yugi & Yami: zzz…zzz…

Me: (frowns) Hey! Dumb and Dumber, wake up! (wacks them with a mallet)

Both: AAAHHH!! WWHHOOAAHH!!

Yami: Yami-kar? What the heck are you doing?!

Yugi: Yeah!

Me: Waking you up. Go and read the prologue.

Yami: (reads it) OH SH-

Yugi: (smacks hand over Yami's mouth) Yami! The summary says you'll be 13! I don't want you talking like that!

Yami: Yes, dad! (rolls eyes)

Me: Um…yeah…about that…(grins sheepishly)

Yugi: What?

Me: Nothing.

Yugi: But you just said-

Me: Nothing! I said nothing! Anyway, readers? You've read, now it's time to review! So please do so! (puppy eyes)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Me: We got another chapter coming!

Yugi: Yeah, that's great, okay now spill! What was that thing that you said before?

Me: Me? I didn't say nothing.

Yugi: Yeah, you did-

Me: Nothing! I said nothing!

Yami: You guys are arguing now. It's the apocalypse.

Me: Let's start the story now!

Yugi: But-

Me: Cut to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters. The only ones I own are my OCS: Mika Tanaka, and Ichiro and Yoshi Kotoku.**

**Note: Since it's been 13 years since then, the gang would be around 30 years old, while Yami would be 13.**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1**

Jou went through the door of the house part of the game shop, since it hadn't opened yet and went inside. "Hey Yuge, you in here?!" he shouted. He heard a voice from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm in my room. I'll be right down!" Yugi shouted.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen," Jou said while drooling, and rushed to the kitchen. It was there that his eyes landed on Bakura, who was eating waffles. Bakura turned and saw Jou. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? Thought you'd be with Kaiba." Jou sighed and sat down.

"He has to work, and besides, I don't have to be wit' him every minute of 'de day. How 'bout you? Are you freeloading again?" he asked.

Bakura smirked. "Does it show?"

"Yeah, it does," he smirked, as Yugi came down the stairs.

"Hey Jou. Where's Kaiba? I thought you'd be with him," he said, as he went to make more waffles. Jou got annoyed.

"You know, I don't always have to be wit' Kaiba. We're not joined at 'de hip," he sighed, as he put his head down.

"Okay, sorry. It just seems like it most of the time," Yugi said as he sat down. Jou lifted his head up.

"Where's Yams?" he asked.

"He's still sleeping. Thanks for reminding me," Yugi said as he got up and went to the stairs. "Yami! Time to get up!" he shouted from the bottom, not bothering to go up. He heard a groan from upstairs and a rustle.

"Aw Dad, do I have to?! I'm tired!" Yami's voice shot out. His voice was a little lower than Yugi's, but it was higher than his old voice.

"I know it's Monday, but you have to wake up anyway. Now get up, before I sell your bed on the internet!" he shouted.

"Fine!" he heard from Yami. He chuckled and went back to the kitchen where he saw Jou smirking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're becoming a smart-aleck Yuge, I kinda like it," he said as he was trying to steal Bakura's waffles, only for Bakura to start trying to stab him with his fork.

"Yeah well, when you start raising a teenager, you tend to get a sense of humor. That, and being kept in the dark about certain things," he said, as he sat back down. They started talking a few moments, and Yugi got Jou his very own waffles, until they heard a banging on the door, which quickly became opened. A girl about 14 years old, ran into the kitchen. She had black hair and dark brown eyes, with slightly tanned skin. They turned and stared at her as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Hey guys…is…Yami ready…yet?" she panted.

"Mika? No, he's not ready, I'm afraid. But you're welcome to stay and wait for him," Yugi replied, kindly.

"Sorry, can't. I have to get to school. I was hoping he was ready, so we could run together. But I have to go." She ran back to the door but Yugi ran up to her, holding a waffle.

"Wait!" he said, as she stopped.

"What?" she asked innocently. He smiled and held out the waffle to her.

"By my understandings, when someone is in a rush, they skip breakfast. Did you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Would you like a waffle?" he asked, smiling. She smiled back.

"Sure! Arigato gozaimasu(1)!" she said happily, as she took the waffle. She opened the door. "Ja ne(2)!" she shouted, before sticking the waffle in her mouth. She ran out and shut the door.

"Bye!" all three said, as she went out. Yugi went back to the kitchen and sighed.

"I wonder what she's done this time?" he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Probably nothing serious Yuge," Jou said, as he was scarfing down waffles.

"All I hope for is that Yami doesn't become her partner in crime," he grumbled.

"Well, they been friends since kindergarten. Surely, something had to have happened 'dat Yams didn't tell you 'bout," he answered. Yugi's eyes narrowed.

"You know, you're not really helping their case here," he said. Jou rubbed the back of his head with his arm.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout 'dat," he grinned sheepishly.

"Idiot," Bakura muttered.

"HEY!"

"Ugh!" Yugi groaned.

Meanwhile, as all this was happening, Yami was trying to get out of bed. He sat up rubbing his eyes rather childishly. He was wearing cotton pajamas, that had a red background, with flames painted all over. He got up and went over to the closet to get his uniform out. There's not much of a difference between the Junior high, and High school uniforms. They're both blue, but the Junior High ones sort of have a lighter shade of blue. Yami knows this because, he was bored one day so he compared his school uniform to Yugi's old uniform.

He slipped his arms into his jacket and went over to his bed. The sheets were sprawled all over the place. Yami put his finger to his chin in a thinking matter. "Huh, the bed needs to be made, but I don't feel like doing it by hand. It will take too long." Suddenly, a light bulb went in his head and he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said happily.

He stretched his arms over his bed and closed his eyes. The sheets and the pillow glowed with a golden light. Then they were lifted into the air by themselves. Yami waved his arms around and got the sheets to flatten out on the bed and then he put the pillow on top. He smiled at his success. He grabbed his backpack and raced down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm here," Yami said, as he got down to the last step. Yugi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gee, you're down here awfully fast. How'd you get down here so fast?" he asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I was just...very excited to go to school," Yami lied through his teeth, not wanting another lecture about using his powers.

"Oh really? You didn't seem like it a few minutes ago. Are you sure you weren't using your magic to make your bed?" he asked, already knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"Ha. After you told me not to, why would I?" Yami laughed, trying to escape this and avoiding Yugi's eyes.

"Yami, that is a bald faced lie, and I can tell when you're lying. You never look me in the eye when you do." Yami turned his head to look at Yugi.

"I'm not lying," he said, but his eyes started darting everywhere. Yugi sighed.

"Yami, I told you not to lie to me. I wouldn't have gotten that upset if you used your magic to make your bed, but I don't like it when you lie to me. I need to be able to trust you, don't I?" he told, using stern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Dad," Yami said, sniffling a little. Yugi smiled.

"That's okay. But now, I'm wondering how else you use your magic?" Suddenly, a thought struck him and his eyes widened. "You don't use it on tests, do you?!" he asked, frantically.

Yami's eyes widened. "I would never!"

"Yami..."

"Okay, there was that one Alegebra test, but other than that, never!" he shouted. Yugi put his face in his hands, shaking it. Yami turned to Jou. "Hey Juchi? How can parents know everything you're doing?" he asked, always wondering how Yugi was always able to catch him.

"Oh, it's easy Yams. 'Dey're either psychic, or stalkers," he laughed, as Yugi's head shot up to shoot him a glare.

Yami turned to Bakura. "Hey Baku? How come parents know everything about their kids?"

"Easy. They're the minions of Zorc," he muttered, and Yugi started glaring at him too. Yami giggled, then suddenly realized something.

"Hey Juchi, where's Kaiba? I thought you'd be with him." That did it. That was the last straw. Jou put down his fork.

"Why does everyone assume 'dat I always have to be with Kaiba?!" he shouted, causing everybody to jump, except for Bakura, and Yami's eyes to sadden.

"Well, you are married," Bakura muttered, causing Jou to bang his head on the table.

"I'm sorry Juchi, did I say something wrong?" he asked, innocently. Bakura punched Jou in the arm.

"Nice goin' Baka(3)," he said angrily, as Jou rubbed his left arm.

"No, you didn't. It's just 'dat when someone says the same thing over, it starts to get annoying. Still, I'm sorry for yellin' at ya," Jou apologized.

"Oh. That's okay," Yami said, as his eyes returned to their happy state. He sat down at the table and looked to Bakura. "Hey Baku? Are those waffles?" he asked, pointing to the waffles.

"Yeah," he said, watching Yami. As he watched him, he could see his eyes sparkle in a pleading way. He sighed, grabbed a waffle, and tossed it to Yami. "Here, have mine. Don't say I never gave ya nothin'," he muttered as Yami caught the waffle.

"Thank you," he said. Yugi rolled his eyes and put a plate of fresh waffles in front of Yami.

"Here, at least have some fresh waffles," he said, as Yami grabbed the plate.

"I love waffles!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi chuckled.

"Well, it's no wonder. You used to chew on waffles instead of teething rings."

"I did?" he asked. Then he shrugged it off, said "Cool," and went back to his waffles.

"Hey, it was my idea!" Jou exclaimed. Yami smiled at him.

"Aww, thanks Juchi," he said.

"No prob, man," he said, giving a thumbs up. Yugi thought it was the perfect time to talk about Mika.

"So Yami, Mika came by a little while ago," he said, sitting down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't stay, because she had to get to school. Any reasons as to why?"

"Can't tell."

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you can't rat out your friends to your parents. And besides, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh really?"

"Uh Yami, I need you to come with me in...another place entirely," Bakura said getting up, dragging Yami to the living room, and sitting on the couch. "Okay, now spill!" he said, always wanting to hear these stories. (AN: I'm the same way! XD)

"I don't know if I should tell you. It might be too outrageous or something," Yami said, swinging his legs.

"Yami, Yami, Yami. I am the King of Mischief."

"I thought you were the King of Thieves?"

"Well...that too...but either way, I am the king. Don't flatter her. Besides, I would understand, so spill!"

Yami sighed, but decided to tell anyway. "Well, Mika took all these spraypaint cans, and sprayed Sensei's car because, she said it needed a paint job. She got caught anyway. Ichiro, Yoshi, and I were there at the time she was punished. She could've been expelled, but we managed to talk him into having her clean the car, and detention everyday for the rest of the year. And that's almost half a year, so...yeah."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Gee, I was always in a lot more trouble than that."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Ah-

"Yami, you're going to be late for school!" Yugi shouted from the kitchen.

"Ooh, gotta go! Tell me later!" he exclaimed, as he got up and grabbed his backpack. He turned to Yugi. "Oh, dad? My friends and I are going to the arcade after school."

"Okay, but be home _before_ dark!" he exclaimed, getting serious again.

"Okay," he said, as he grabbed a waffle and put it in his mouth. He put on his shoes, which looked just like Yugi's shoes in Duelist Kingdom. He opened the door and shouted, "Bye!" but it was muffled, because of the waffle. They waved back as he descended out the door and started running to school. Bakura walked back into the kitchen and Yugi crossed his arms.

"What were you two talking about in there?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to concern your pointed little head about," he said, and went back to his waffles. Yugi glared at him with that remark and Bakura just smirked at him.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

(1) Arigato gozaimasu-Thank you very much

(2) Ja ne-See you later

(3) Baka-Idiot

Me: Sorry, this was long! I tried to split it, but it just didn't work so well, so I had to put it all in.

Yami: What. Did. You. Do?

Yugi: O.O

Me: Well, I managed to make Bakura tolerable to everyone, have Yami give nickames to certain people and get a YugiFather, YamiSon fic all in one chapter! (pause) Frightening isn't it?

Yami: Yeah!

Yugi: Well, look on the bright side: (turns to Yami and talks in singsong voice) I get to be the boss of you!

Yami: Oh man! Come on!

Yugi: Yay!

Yami: Oh man, people please review so Yugi will stop making fun of me!

Yugi: But people love to pick on you, including me! Ha Ha!

Me: (Scoots back to watch them fight)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Me: Let's see…something different…something different.

Yugi: What ARE you doing?

Me: Trying to start off the chapter with something different.

Yugi: Well, you just did.

Me: Really? Huh, cool. My work is done. I'd be happier, but it's storming outside, and the lightning won't stop! And it's after 2am, so...ugh.

Yugi: That does suck.

Yami: I'm not even going to say it.

Me: How'd you get here?

Yami: Watching the rain. It calms me somehow.

Me: Even the lightening strike and thunder? (Cues lightening and thunder, really.X3)

Yami: Okay, maybe not that. Could we just get on with it?

Me: Can do. Yami, you do it.

Yami: Fine. **Yami'sotherHikari does not own Yugioh, and the characters are not hers. Just the OCS, and the demons. Ugh, can we start, NOW!**

Me: Whatever.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3**

Yami ran down the sidewalk to school, letting the breeze ruffle his hair. People were walking past him, wearing jackets and either walking their dogs, or getting to work. Even if it was March, the winter wanted to dish out one more day of cold temperatures before spring took place.

Yami arrived at school a few minutes later, panting from running. He spotted Ichiro and Yoshi walking into the building and shouted to them. They ran to him and gave high fives. Ichiro and Yoshi were twins, with short brownish-black hair, and green eyes. They fight sometimes, but if they didn't, then they would go crazy with boredom. They met Yami and Mika about a year later and they all became friends, though Yami and Mika act more like sister and brother. (AN: Gee, sounds like the Yugi-tachi-Next Generation X3 I didn't mean GX.)

"Hey guys, did you see Mika run through?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, we saw her. We were gonna say something, but she sped past us so fast, it was all just a blur," Ichiro said, while Yoshi nodded.

"Oh boy. Oh well, we'll have to catch up with her at lunch because the bell is about to ring," Yami said cheerfully. Just then the bell rang. Ichiro and Yoshi looked at him in awe.

"How do ya do that?" Yoshi asked.

"What can I say, I rock."

"No, you just analyze things too much," Ichiro said, and both the twins laughed, while Yami tried to get angry but it came out as a pouty face instead. They ran while Yami chased them to their classes, unaware that a shadow was watching them the whole time.

---

A few hours later came lunch time and the three were sitting at their table, _still _waiting for Mika to come by. They were chatting about small things, so they didn't see Mika silently slide in by Yami. "Hey guys!" They all jumped.

"Ah! Gosh Mika, warn us when you might do that!" Yami shouted.

"Sorry."

"So hey, what's the damage?" Ichiro asked.

"Well, I spent a few hours just spraying down the car. I swear, I would've taken the hose to Sensei if I wanted too, but hey, I wanna live."

"You also got paint on ya," Yoshi told her, not looking up.

"Huh, I do?" she questioned, looking herself over. She did in fact, have paint all over her, so she started taking it off.

"Why do you care so much, if you got paint on ya?" Ichiro asked.

"Well, unlike you guys, we girls would at least like to look decent."

"Uh huh, Mika? You got a zit on your forehead," Yami told her, looking at his sandwich. That stopped her.

"I do?" she asked, taking a spoon and shining it to her forehead. And she did in fact, have a zit. "Oh, come on!" she shouted.

"Well, don't worry about it Mika. It's not noticeable." They kept staring at her for a few moments until she got uncomfortable.

"Stop starin' at my forehead," she said, as she got up and put her arm to her forehead, before running off to the bathroom.

"Careful with that zit, it won't be ready 'till Friday, AND THEN IT'S MINE!" Yami shouted, causing all three of them to laugh for awhile. After a few moments though, Ichiro got serious.

"Oh yeah, we need to tell ya. They say you might be banned from the arcade," he said. Yami stopped laughing and looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What? Why?"

"'Cause you keep winning all the games," Yoshi said. His brother got mad.

"Hey, I'm telling the story here!"

"Well, excuse me!"

"GUYS!" Yami shouted to avoid another fight. They stared at him. "Now LISTEN! What in the world are you talking about?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. He wanted answers right now. Yoshi cut in.

"Okay. Well, we heard the manager say that since no one can beat your scores, it might lower self esteem and then they won't come as much."

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard. As long as they make money, who cares?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was drunk when he said this," Ichiro snickered. Yoshi laughed, but Yami was still angry. He huffed, and got up from the table. The brothers got confused, as he started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"As soon as Mika gets out of the bathroom, I'm gonna pop her zit!" he shouted at them with narrowed eyes. They both sighed and went back to their lunches. Everyone was so busy talking to each other, they didn't see the shadow at the window, run his fingers along the glass, creating a slight noise that no one heard. The shadow smirked.

_I think I've found him…_

---

After school, the four friends ran to the arcade, eager to straighten the matter out. Mika finally got out of the bathroom after some numerous threats from Yami. The manager told them, he had a very bad day and said some things he didn't mean, so Yami could stay. Ichiro thought they could turn this into a celebration instead, and everyone sweat dropped, but they agreed.

They were there for hours, mostly because no one thought to check a clock anywhere. After Yami's outburst of laughter, he suddenly remembered something, and almost fell off his chair because of it. "Hey guys…what time is it?" he asked, eyes widened.

They all stopped. Ichiro froze from the headlock he had Yoshi in. Mika looked over to him. "Mmm, it's probably about…" She checked her watch and gasped. "Whoa! 8:15?!" Yami's eyes widened even further and he looked over to the door. It was really dark outside.

"You're kidding! We've actually been in here the whole rest of the day?!" Ichiro asked, after he dropped Yoshi.

"Uh-oh. I gotta get home! I had to be home before dark! Oh man, I'm in trouble now," Yami exclaimed, as he got his things together before running to the door. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" he shouted, as he closed the door. All three waved to him, before they started grabbing their things and running home themselves.

Yami ran as fast as he could. He just had to get home! He didn't want his father to be disappointed in him. He loved him, and he couldn't deal with disappointment or anger from Yugi. He started running faster, determination setting in. Not many people were around as much, so he didn't have to dodge as many people, and for that he was relieved.

He turned the corner and stopped to take a breather by an alley. He panted, as he tried to get some energy back to start running again. It was amazingly quiet where he was so he didn't expect a weird noise. He jumped, startled. He turned to find the source of the sound, and found out it came from the alley. He heard the sound again. It sounded like rustling. He stepped towards the alley. "I-Is someone there?" he asked timidly.

He saw fog rolling around in the alley. Why was the place getting so cold all of a sudden? Yami could actually see his breath. He thought it was just the fact that the sun was down. He heard the weird sound again, followed by a low growl. He took another step towards the alley. "Wh-Who's there?" he asked. 'Maybe it's just a cat,' he thought. That was pushed aside however, when he heard weird whispering, that sent shivers down his spine. _Little Pharoah…_

Yami was starting to tremble, and not just from the fact it was getting cold. He was scared. Then he heard an even louder growl that made him jump. He didn't want to stick around to find out. He turned to start running, when out of nowhere, a claw came and wrapped around his neck, choking him. Yami gasped.

The arm that was choking him, raised him up above the ground, making Yami wince more. His fingers wrapped around the arm, trying to pull it off. He looked ahead and saw a demon that was in the shadows. Yami's eyes widened, as he felt the demon squeeze tighter on his neck. He pulled at the arm more, but stopped when he heard faint laughter.

He looked over to the alley to find someone else in the shadows. Then he heard those words again. _Little Pharaoh…_

'Little Pharaoh? What's that supposed to mean?' he thought, as he watched them walk out of the shadows. He looked, what to be, the leader of the demon. He smirked up at his prize catch. The demon squeezed tighter, making Yami wheeze a little, trying to get some air.

"Oh, come on now Little Pharaoh, don't fight me. You will come with me eventually," the leader said, as he watched Yami struggle, trying to stay conscious. Yami tried to speak, but found out he couldn't. His vision was getting fuzzy, and he was getting even more scared.

---

Meanwhile, back at the Game Shop, Yugi was pacing all over the kitchen, scared stiff about Yami. 'Where is he?' he thought as he looked at the clock with worried eyes. The rest of the gang managed to make it today too.

"I'm sure he's fine Yugi. He probably just lost track of time," Anzu explained, trying to calm him down. It wasn't working.

"Man, what if something happened to him?" Yugi almost shouted, getting really worried.

"I'm sure Yams is okay Yuge. Any minute now, he'll probably come right through those doors," Jou said. Tears started building in Yugi's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"How do we know that? Something might've happened. Gods only know where he is," he whispered to himself. He got up and went to get his coat. "I'm gonna go look for him," he informed the others, as he stepped out the door.

"Be careful Yugi," Anzu whispered.

---

Yugi ran through the darkness, looking everywhere for any sign of Yami. He was getting scared, because he couldn't see even a hair of him anywhere. He wouldn't let the tears fall, because if he did find Yami, he didn't want him to see him like this.

He checked the alleys to see if Yami might be in one of them. He stopped by a lamppost to catch his breath. He whimpered, thinking about how close he was to losing Yami. He didn't want that to happen again…he wouldn't be able to handle it again.

He was about to start running again, when he saw fog coming from one of the alleys. He raised an eyebrow, as he started walking towards it. He heard a couple other sounds there too. 'Maybe Yami's over there,' he told himself, as he sped up his walking. He came up to the alley and looked in to find Yami being choked by a demon. He gasped.

"Hey, let go of him!" Yugi shouted angrily to the demon. Yami weakly looked over to Yugi.

"Dad!" he gasped out. The demon squeezed harder on his neck and he gasped. Yugi ran up and tried to pry the demon from Yami's neck, but the demon's other claw came up and rammed him against the wall. "DAD!" Yami shouted. Yugi opened his eyes to find the demon pinning him to the wall. He growled over to the leader.

"Who are you? What do you want with him?" he asked, eyes narrowed. The leader just smirked at him.

"You may call me Gorou. And as for him, well, I need him."

"And why's that?" he asked, glancing at Yami, who was barely conscious.

"Well, let's just say, the Oricalcos has returned," Gorou smirked.

Yugi's face paled.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Cliffy! Had to keep you in suspense so you'd want more. Sorry the first half of this chapter was so stupid. At least it stopped storming. Now it's just raining.

Yugi: They are not gonna get my Yami-chan! (pulls out giant gun)

Yami: Whoa, Yugi. Don't you think you're going overboard with this? I mean, I should be the one with the gun, not you.

Yugi: Not in this dimension, my friend. Or should I say, my son?

Yami: -.-0

Me: O-kay. Well readers, push the blue button, and be rewarded with a new chapter next time. If you don't, then you get squat. Sorry. So review! And anonymous reviews **are** accepted you know. I was able to figure that one out a little while ago, because I didn't know it was disabled. Does that sound stupid, or what?XD Don't hurt me!

Yami & Yugi: -.-000


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3(real one)**

Me: Yeah, sorry, I made a mistake with the chapter line up. First time I ever put prologue, so it got confusing…eh heh heh.(sweatdrop) Yeah, and I guess Yami's friends do act like Tea, Tristan, and Joey, don't they?XD Except maybe Mika, she's more her own character, rebellious.

Soo…where are those two? Hello….Hello! Oh, I'll look for 'em later, but for now, enjoy your reading pleasure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, because that's the way the world works.**

**Thank you readers and reviewers: )**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3(again, sorry. -.-')**

"Wh-What?" Yugi asked, his face as white as a sheet.

"I said, after all these years, the Oricalcos is back to take your precious away from you. Brings back bad memories, doesn't it?" Gorou smirked, watching Yugi's eyes glaze over.

"No…no no no no not again," he whispered, as his eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"Dad…"

Yugi looked over to see Yami losing consciousness, as his arms slid off the demon's arm, and his head lowered to rest on the demon's wrist. "No, Yami!" Gorou just laughed.

"Ha! What a weakling!" Yugi just growled. Then he was struck with an idea. He moved his arm as best he could to his belt, and pulled out his deck. He picked a card from the deck and raised it high.

"I summon, Celtic Guardian!" he shouted, as the card started to glow and the elf knight appeared. Over the years, Yugi had been able to summon monsters without the need of his duel disk. "Attack, Celtic Guardian!" he shouted. The elf knight raised his sword and slashed the demon's arms. The demon screamed and dropped Yami and Yugi. Yami fell to the ground, still unconscious. Yugi rushed over to him and kneeled beside him. He shook his shoulder to get him to wake up. "Yami, come on, wake up," he sniffed, a tear rolling down his face. Yami didn't stir.

The demon raised its arm and rammed Celtic Guardian against the wall. Yugi winced. The knight used its sword and stabbed the demon's arm. The demon screamed and dropped him. Blood flowed out of the demon's arms as he went back in the shadows. Gorou watched this whole time, with no expression on his face. He started to walk over to Yugi, still with a straight face. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he held Yami protectively. Celtic Guardian jumped in and raised his sword, prepared to fight, but Gorou lifted a hand.

"No need to raise your sword at me. I won't do anything. I see you have powers yourself, but I assure you it won't help you, and he will be mine. So sleep with one eye open tonight," he smirked. He turned around and opened a portal to his lair. Yugi was confused.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" he asked. Gorou stopped and turned his head slightly.

"I only fight when I need to, and you've slayed one of my minions. Besides, I love to torture others." And on that note, he disappeared into the shadows. Yugi let out a breath, he had no idea he was holding. Boy, that all happened so fast. Celtic Guardian turned around and their gazes locked. Yugi nodded and the elf knight disappeared back to his card. He put the card back in his belt and looked at Yami.

Yami's chest was rising and falling slightly faster than normal to get his lungs some air. His face was covered in a light sheen of sweat from struggling. His mouth was partially open, which is usually the way he sleeps. Yugi would have giggled at that, but right now he was more worried about what was going on.

Tears started pouring out his eyes as he hugged Yami tighter and buried his head into the crook of Yami's neck. Shoulders shaking and tears trying to be suppressed, he cried softly. Memories, feelings, and dreams that were trying to be forgotten, returned with full force.

'Why? Why did this have to happen? Why can't they just leave Yami alone?!' he thought to himself. After what happened last time with the Oricalcos, Yugi thought that would be the last of it, and Yami would be able to live his life all the way through without almost getting killed by magic! But that's obviously too much to ask in their world. 'It's not fair…' he thought again.

He sniffled, as he brushed some of Yami's golden bangs off his face. He picked Yami up, bridal style, and started walking home. He smiled softly, when he saw Yami's head resting on his shoulder. As he walked back home, he kept looking around, staying alert, in case he was in for a surprise. He felt Yami cuddle closer to him, so he rubbed his arm softly for comfort.

The Game Shop came into view and Yugi tried his best to pull himself together, so no one would know that he had been crying. He opened the door and was met by a bombardment of voices.

"What happened?!

"Is he okay?"

"Are you guys okay?"

Voices continued to ramble without any clearness in them. Yugi raised his hand. "Enough. We're okay, he's just sleeping. I'm gonna wait until he wakes up, and then I'll come back down and tell you what happened," Yugi said, as he went upstairs, carrying the sleeping Yami. He walked past grandpa's room to get to Yami's. When he passed away, Yugi didn't have the heart to do anything with his room, so he just left it the way it was.

He opened the door to Yami's room and laid him down on the bed. He went to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth and came back. He sat on the bed and started running it across Yami's forehead to help him wake up. He was in no rush, in fact he was content to just simply watch Yami sleep.

His mind floated back to a time where he almost lost Yami. They were at the mall, and there must have been a special or something, because it was packed. Yami was about five then. He held onto Yami's hand as tight as he could, but he must have slipped out of his grasp, for he looked down and saw no Yami! He went into mass panic mode and searched the entire place for 2 hours, dodging the crowd. Yugi shuddered at that part in the memory.

He was in hysteric tears by the time he found Yami. Yami was looking at all the duel monster plushies with big, wide, wondering eyes, and Yugi picked him up and hugged him tight. Yami was confused to Yugi's hysteria, while Yugi begged and pleaded with him not to leave him like that again in a big store. He bought a Dark Magician plushie, so Yami wouldn't throw a fit because they were leaving. Yami hugged it all the way home.

Yugi smiled at the ending of the memory, happy that he didn't loose him. Yami still had his likes and characteristics of his previous self; Dark Magician was still his favorite. He still has the plushie on his desk, though it is a little worn from over the years. Yugi was driven out of his thoughts when he felt Yami stir.

He watched as Yami's eyes opened slightly, only to squint at the brightness of the room. He waited a few moments before opening them fully. He looked over to Yugi and smiled faintly. "Hi, Dad. What's going on?" Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami in a fierce hug.

"Yami! Thank the Gods you're alright!" He pulled back. "Now I'm gonna kill you!" he said, exasperatingly. Yami giggled a little.

"I'm okay, Dad, really. Uh, what happened to...whoever those guys were?"

"Don't worry about that right now, they're gone." Yami nodded and Yugi looked down at the floor with a serious expression on his face. A few moments of uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Yami leaned over a little. "Daddy, you ok?" he said, carefully. After a few moments of silence, Yugi looked back at him and spoke.

"Yami, I was so worried. What were you doing out so late? And don't you DARE put in a smart-aleck remark like, 'Oh Dad, I would've gotten home sooner, but I was being choked by a demon!'" he shouted.

Yami looked down with a sad expression on his face, trembling a little. Yugi sighed. "Yami, I'm sorry. It's just that I was so worried when you didn't come home. What kept you preoccupied anyway?"

"We were having so much fun at the arcade, I guess I just lost track of time," Yami said just above a whisper. He looked up, crimson eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry." Yugi's features softened, and he moved his hand forward to wipe the tears away.

"Hey now young one, don't cry. I was just so afraid of losing you tonight." He pulled Yami into a hug and rubbed his back. Yami returned the hug. "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I saw that someone was about to take you away…and it scared me." Yugi could feel a lump forming in his throat, but he didn't let any sobs escape…for Yami's sake.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere. I love being here…with you. Besides, where would I go anyway? It's not like I could take a plane out of here anyway," he teased. Yugi snorted.

"Yeah, you try to do that, and I'll have you back here so fast, you'd think it was yesterday," he kidded. Yami laughed and the two hugged a few moments, glad the bond had been put back into place. But there was still something on Yami's mind that he wanted to ask, so he pulled back and looked into Yugi's amethyst orbs.

"Uh, Dad? Back there, when all that happened, there was this guy with white hair, and he kept saying 'Little Pharaoh.'" Yugi's eyes widened. "What exactly does that mean?" Yami asked, innocently. Yugi was at a lost of what to say. He _never_ wanted Yami to remember all that had happened. He wanted him to live the life he's always wanted to live. Carefree. But Yami was staring at him, waiting for an explanation and Yugi had to stutter something out.

"Uh Yami, have I told you that you are a very special person?" he asked, running a hand through his hair to think of something.

"Nearly everyday," Yami said, rolling his eyes. Yugi chose to ignore that.

"Well…uh…you know that you have powers, and you may have learned them at sometime."

"Wait, I don't get what you're trying to say," Yami said, confused. Yugi smiled and patted Yami's shoulder.

"Look, just don't worry about it okay? It's not that important anyway. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he said, as he tucked Yami into bed. "Now, get some sleep while I talk to everyone else downstairs."

"Everyone's here?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "Why can't I come down and talk? I'm an adult too," he pouted slightly, which wasn't helping his argument.

"Let's see…you can't move out, you can't vote, you can't even drive," Yugi teased, counting his fingers for each one. "Face it Yami, you're still a child." Yami just pouted deeper. Yugi smiled. He kissed Yami on the forehead, and ruffled his hair playfully. Yami's smile came back and he cuddled up with his stuffed Kuriboh. He's had it for almost 13 years, and it's falling apart, but Yami never gave it up. The Kuriboh was somewhat covered in little patches, evidence of the years it put in.

Yugi walked to the door. "Make sure you get your pajamas out," he told Yami as he opened the door.

"I will!" he shouted, as Yugi shut the door and went to talk to his friends about what was going on. And what he hoped would never come back.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Oh man, yeah I am kinda late with this update, but I'm sort of multi-tasking with different things. But I think I got about a little over a week of summer, so I still have a lot of free time. That doesn't exactly help with my laziness though, does it?XD

(Yugi runs in fast)

Me: There you are! What's going on?

Yugi: Marik and Bakura set fire to some ants, and Yami's just standing there watching them!

Me: 'So that's where they were.' Well, what are you doing in here then?

Yugi: Yami won't leave, so I have to attempt him with chocolate. (Runs out with chocolate)

Me: (raises eyebrow) Alllright then. Well people, sorry for the suspense. Hopefully, this covered it, and gave you a warm feeling in your hearts of that father-son moment. Review please?


End file.
